Underwater Hunt
__TOC__ The event started on June 4, 2015 and lasted for 5 days. Lore Invade the underwater battlefield and take down the scourge responsible for burdening the Kingdom! Assemble Camelot's finest to withstand the Underwater Hunt and be rewarded for your victory! Defeat Ogrim Deepbrawler in Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance and stop his destruction on Camelot! Confront this evil and collect Ogre Fangs for your chance to receive valuable rewards! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Ogre Fangs you can find on your way! *Skullflayer Shinobi: 3 Bonus Chains *Loholt Chainwail: 3 Bonus Chains *Sir Valamir: 2 Bonus Chains *Chastity: 2 Bonus Chains *Shanke: 1 Bonus Chains Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Upon entering .... you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of ... You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Chains *Golden Arse *Max Level Bloodstained Virtuoso *Max Level Hatebound Crusader *Max Level Wayfaring Oracle *1x Summon Stone Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x or 2x Arena Ticket *1x Summon Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *Golden Arse *Brown Donkey *Grey Mule *Max Level Covetous Whelp *Max Level Sir Valamir *LVL 50 Eager Squire *LVL 50 Defiled Hippogriff *LVL 50 Creeping Anglerbush Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Ogrim Deepbrawler, 15x Summon stones , 10x Coral Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Ogrim Deepbrawler, 15x Summon stones , 10x Coral Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Ogrim Deepbrawler, 15x Summon stones , 10x Coral Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Ogrim Deepbrawler, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Coral Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Coral Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Coral Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Coral Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Coral Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Coral Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Coral Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Stamina Potion * 500 - 2x Stamina Potion * 1000- 1x Summon Stone * 2500 - 1x Brown Donkey * 5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stamina potions * 80000 - 15x Stamina potions * 95000 - Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stamina Potions * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stamina Potions * 200000 - Ogrim Deepbrawler * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest Outcome * Skullflayer Shinobi * Ogrim Deepbrawler * Vambrael Fallen * Juicifer * Balzathor * Sorrowful Swordsman * Dawnstrike Purifier * Flametruth Avenger * Bloodstained Virtuoso * Hatebound Crusader * Wayfaring Oracle * Haunt * Harbor Guard * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Stam Potion * 1x Mana Potion Category:Events